Marina, la sirena que no sabía nadar
by leandro-sensei
Summary: La historia de amor de una sirena que no cree en los libros y un jovencito que no cree en las sirenas.


En una libería del sur de Albuquerque, España, vivía un viejo librero, cuyos cabellos blancos y alborotados, su naricita roja y sus gafas diminutas le asemejaban tanto a Geppeto que muchos clientes habituales solían llamarle así en la intimidad.

Especialmente Doña Gertrudis, la nueva rica del pueblo, había olvidado por completo su verdadero nombre. Así que cada día solía entrar en su tienda agitando un fajo de billetes como si se tratara de un abanico (acción que solía efectuar casi siempre porque era un poco maleducada) y decía: "¿Geppeto, ya te han llegado los diccionarios?" o "Geppeto, déjame un libro sencillo que no me canse la vista".

En estos casos Roberto, que así se llamaba el librero, reaccionaba siempre igual. Primero ignoraba el error en el apelativo, luego se ajustaba las gafas como intentando ir al meollo de la transacción comercial y por último si todo esto fallaba, farfullaba cosas como las siguiente:

-¡Jolín, que me llamo Roberto!

-Perdón, Geppeto -le repuso un día Doña Gertrudis agitando los billetes con más fuerza-. Es que siempre me olvido de tu nombre. ¿Y Pinocho? -insistió- ¿Cómo está, que hace mucho que no le veo?

-Ah, no. Gertrudis -estalló Roberto-. Eso sí que no. A mí me puedes llamar como quieras. Pero a Leandro por su nombre, ¿vale?

La señora se quedó parada en su sitio como confundida. Su truco del abanico de billetes solía funcionarle muy bien con los demás tenderos que caían hipnotizados ante el primer meneo y le daban todos los gustos. Poco les importaba si ella equivocaba el nombre por otro ridículo y gastado.

Gertrudis intentó recuperar la compostura sonriéndole, como dando a entender que se trataba de una simple broma sin importancia pero Roberto le mantuvo el gesto serio y enojado más tiempo del recomendable.

-Pufff -se llevó la mano a la cabeza-, sigues igual de cascarrabias que siempre. Estarías mejor viviendo solo en el interior de una ballena que aquí.

Y se marchó dando un portazo (porque casi todos los ricos que conozco siempre dan portazos cuando se enfadan). Roberto se rascó la cabeza intentando olvidar el dinero de Gertrudis. Daba igual si apenas le alcanzaba para llegar a fin de mes; a esa vieja no la tragaba.

Por la noche llegaron por fin los tan ansiados diccionarios y también un pack completo de la Colección de Aventuras Robin Hood. Se trataba de tres preciosos paquetes embalados con primoroso cuidado. Leandro los espiaba desde un rincón con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían tomates perita. Especialmente el primer libro que asomaba, _El Principe Valiente_, y el segundo, _La familia Robinson_, le llamaban muchísimo la atención. ¿Viajar por el mundo teniendo aventuras o quedar perdido en una isla solitaria…pero teniendo aventuras? ¡Quién pudiera!

-¡Shttt! -interrumpió Roberto sus ensoñaciones-. Que ya te veo la intención, hijo. Bien sabes que no puedes abrirlos. Son libros "0 kilómetro". ¡NUE-VI-TOS! Si los lees perderán su valor y ya no podré venderlos. Como un sello de colección usado.

-Pues regálame uno -insistió el bueno de Leandro- el del Princ...

-No, necesito el dinero -le interrumpió, tajante.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Ahorro para pagar tu universidad, tonto de capirote. Cuando crezcas me lo agradecerás.

Desde el punto de vista emocional Leandro no era un chico excesivamente brillante pero en el campo de la lógica pocos podían igualarle y eso a pesar de ser un niño.

-¿O sea que no puedo educarme ahora -protestó- para poder educarme más tarde? No lo entiendo.

Sospecho que Roberto tampoco lo entendía bien y que también le dio un poco de vergüenza porque en seguida simuló enfadarse muchísimo, dio un golpe en el escritorio de ventas y gritó:

-¡A tu cuarto! ¡Ahora!

Mientras tanto yo me lo pasaba pipa en la habitación de Leandro, disfrutando del paisaje nevado por la ventana y meditando sobre tanta verdad universal como me fuera posible. Y procurando refutarlas, claro está. ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar el rato para una pulga sabía como yo, que negar la veracidad de la ciencia de los humanos? Hasta el momento ya me había cargado yo solita a la ley de gravedad -manzana de Newton incluída-, la ley del más fuerte y la de la oferta y la demanda. Llegado a este punto, tan solo tres máximas continuaban resistiendo mi lógica superior. Primero, que los huevos fritos saben mejor con patatas fritas. Segundo, que siempre llueve cuando abren la piscina de mi pueblo (sin importar el día que elijan para hacerlo) y tercero, que el 90% de los padres no entiende a sus hijos. Así pues, cuando Leandro entró llorando a nuestro cuarto, se recostó sobre sus sábanas de dragon ball y se sonó los mocos con el dibujo del pobre de Pikoro, no tardé en darme cuenta de que se había vuelto a pelear con Roberto.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Déjame solo, Matilda. No lo entenderías. Es un tema de humanos; no de pulgas.

-Ya…déjame adivinar. ¿Es otra vez tu padre mezquinándote los libros?

-¡Buahhhhhhhhhh!

No voy a negar que a veces, y por mucho que se cabrearía Roberto si se enterara, me ha tocado ejercer de Pepe Grillo para Leandro. Al fin y al cabo, se lo debo. Es el único humano que conozco con un corazón de oro. De hecho, el único que aunque no nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre la naturaleza de mi problema, intenta por lo menos debatir conmigo sobre el tema, en lugar de partirse de la risa. Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que me sorprendió buscando la etimología de una palabreja extraña en un gran diccionario de humanos.

-¡Oye, tú! -me dijo- ¿No deberías estar saltando alegremente por los prados en lugar de curiosear en los libros de mi padre?

-El exterior no me gusta -le contesté con desdén sin advertir lo singular de que un humano se rebajara a hablar con alguien de otra especie-. Prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿Te importa?

-¿Y eso? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? ¿No puede un pulga ser culta y refinada?

Leandro pestañeó tres veces y luego se rascó la cabeza igual que hacía Roberto cuando pensaba. Solo entonces le miré por primera vez y descubrí que se trataba de un niño especial. Me miraba con dulzura y atención en proporciones idénticas. Como si fuéramos iguales. ¡Demasiado humilde para ser un humano verdadero!

-¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! -exclamó de pronto-. Por muy pequeña que seas no creas que no soy capaz de ver tus expresiones. ¡Estás triste! Se te nota a la legua. ¿Por qué?

Supongo que aquella capacidad innata de llegar hasta el corazón de la gente e incluso de los animales me conmovió o tan solo me sorprendió pero el caso es que no osé mentirle.

-No puedo saltar.

-Tonterías. Todas las pulgar saben saltar.

-¡Claro! -exclamé con ironía-. Te crees que exista un pulga que sepa hablar tu idioma y que sea posible tener una conversación con ella, pero no, que tenga un pequeño y más que normal defectillo.

-Por supuesto que no existes. Te estoy imaginando yo -repuso Leandro-. Porque estoy aburrido.

Si alguno de los lectores ha leído bien la última frase de Leandro y se entretiene como yo analizando paradojas, es posible que ya haya notado la ironía de la situación y le contradiga desde su cómodo sillón -porque estaréis leyendo esto en un sillón, ¿verdad? Los cuentos infantiles deben leerse invariablemente en un mullido sillón. A lo sumo, un sofá. Vamos, que es una ley no escrita-. Como decía, de seguro alguno de vosotros ya habrá notado la diferencia de status entre un simple personaje como Leandro y yo, la narradora oficial, y estará pensando: "¡A lo sumo será al revés! Quizás sea Matilda la que se inventó a Leandro". Y está muy bien que lo penséis porque sobre esto mismo va este cuento. Sobre creer o no creer. ¡Esa es la cuestión!

Todo el embrollo sobre categorías y realidades comenzó hace una semana. Cuando a Leandro le entraron en su cabecita inquieta algunas dudas universales. En realidad, que las chicas son un misterio es algo que todos los hombres tarde o temprano descubren. Podran librarse una o dos veces del fenómeno pero a la postre, alguna conseguirá que se les quede la cara de tontos y emulen a Sócrates tartamudeando: "Solo sé que no sé nada". El problema surge cuando esta revelación les llega más temprano que tarde. Es decir, cuando cuesta más asimilarlo. En el caso de Lenadro, le ocurrió, como ya dije, hace una semana, cuando cumplía los once años -edad terrible, a caballo entre la ingenuidad de la niñez y la irresponsabilidad de la adolescencia-.

-¿Has notado -le preguntó a Ruperto, su mejor amigo- que Pablito, Manolito, Esteban y Sebastián siempre se sacan las peores notas?

-Sí -le contestó-. Además siempre andan haciendo gamberradas o competencias de fuerza.

-¡Eso mismo, amigo! En cambio nosotros nos sacamos siempre buenas notas, nos portamos razonablemente bien y somos incapaces de realizar esas "proezas".

Ruperto puso cara de erudito y aseveró:

-Claro. Así es el mundo. Los más inteligentes suelen ser débiles. Y los más fuertes, tontos.

Aquella gran falacia solían aceptarla por ese entonces como verdad universal y era parte irrevocable de sus "remarcamiento del yo". Leandro simplemente justificaba su incapacidad en los deportes, negando su natural torpeza y achacando al fenómeno otra causa: que estudiaba mucho.

Ruperto cogió su cuaderno de mates y empezó a resolver los problemas de la cuarta página.

-Lo que no entiendo muy bien es el mundo de las chicas -prosiguió Leandro con su análisis-. Ayer Martita se sacó un diez en mates y hoy un cuatro. La semana pasada Mercedes no quería compartir conmigo sus juguetes pero ayer me persiguió por todo el recreo para que jugáramos juntos. Un día son buenas, otros malas. A veces inteligentes, otras torpes.

Supongo que si lo hubiese hablado conmigo, le hubiese explicado que en realidad todos -hombres, mujeres y pulgas sabias- somos así de irregulares. Solo que las mujeres, en todo caso, hacen la transición con tal naturalidad que es más notorio. Pero como su interlocutor era Ruperto solo obtuvo una respuesta a la altura de sus dudas.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hagan las chicas?

Leandro se pudo rojo como un tomate pero se quedo callado. La verdad es que le importaba y mucho. Últimamente ya no le daba igual si Sebastián le llamaba por su nombre o por su apodo, "Pinocho", y mucho menos si lo hacía delante de alguna compañerita de curso.

Aquella mañana volvió a la tienda de libros, más abatido que nunca.

-Oye -le dije sin advertir su estado-. Mirá qué dicho tan verdadero aparece en este refranero aragonés: "La luna es el sol de los ladrones". ¿A que la pone en su sitio a la más que sobrevalorada luna? Nada de estupideces poético-romatipuajjj. La luna solo sirve para una cosa: para ayudar a realizar fechorías.

Leandro extravió la mirada.

-Hoy me gustaría ir allí -señaló el cielo-. O más lejos aún. De la luna me interesa lo mismo que a los enamorados: su lejanía. Ellos por romanticismo. Yo por necesidad.

Debo reconocer que cuando le oía hablando así, como un adulto encogido, se me henchía el pecho de orgullo. Se le había pegado mi forma científica de hablar. Quizá por eso, ni siquiera entonces, advertir el tono melancólico que utilizaba al hablar.

-¿Quién sabe? -le repuse-. A lo mejor mañana nos despertamos en la luna. Recuerda lo que dice Joseph Conrad, _que las palabras son los grandes enemigos de la realidad_. Si hablamos y leemos lo suficiente, nada es imposible.

-¡Ja! -se rió amargamente Leandro-. Tú y justo tú, Matilda, la más ferviente admiradora de la ciencia, la más implacable censora del amor, la imaginación y la poesía, justo tú, me vienes con tonterías como "despertar en la luna"?

-Oye, oye, para el carro, chaval -bromeé imitando el léxico más bajo que se me pudo ocurrir-. Que yo puedo ser informal si me apetece. Y además no he dicho nada que se salga ni un ápice de la ciencia. Solo que es ciencia que escapa al conocimiento humano. Tan real como mi existencia. Un día decidí ser científicamente erudita y lo conseguí. Soy una pulga que habla y lee. Podrá sonar muy poético, dicho así, pero fue gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad, trabajo y preparación fisiológica. Nada de magia o encantamientos romanticistas. Lo mismo va para mi mal. Si no puedo saltar, no es por miedo o tráumas psicológicos, es porque tengo una pata quebrada. La realidad, aún la más imperceptible, es siempre la verdad. Lo demás, meras divagaciones de poetas aburridos. Y si sostengo que es posible que mañana despertemos en la luna, ten por seguro, que hay una base científica en mi aseveración. Y no la comparto contigo…porque no me da la gana.

-La unica explicación posible, amiga mía, es que yo te creé con mi imaginación y yo quizá imagine mañana que despierto en la luna…solo…sin chicas confusas…ni niñatos molestos.

Al día siguiente, como si se tratara de una ridícula premonición, despertamos en un suelo rocoso y gris. El aire tan liviano y frágil que invitaba a superar mi problema dando saltos gigantescos. ¿Ciencia, magia, imaginación? Ya sabéis mi opción preferida: la ciencia. Aunque por Dios, que no tenía mucha idea de cómo había ocurrido el prodigio. Vamos, que el día anterior tan solo le había estado vacilando al inocente de Leandro.

Mucho más me costaba explicar el otro fenómeno milagroso que captaban mis ojos: sentada en un trono compuesto por una enorme concha marina abierta, se encontraba una niña, mejor dicho, una sirena hecha y derecha.

Leandro se le acercó con curiosidad.

-Hola, yo me llamo Leandro. Perdona si te parezco descortés pero, ¿cómo haces para respirar fuera del agua?

La chica se echó a reir, procurando tapar con ambas manos su boca.

-¿Y tú, tonto? Que estamos en la luna. Ni hay agua para que respire yo, ni aire para que lo hagas tú.

-Claro. Perdona -repuso Leandro-. Nada de esto existe. Me lo he inventado.

-Y tanto que existo, guapo. Déjate de bobadas.

-Lo de llegar a la luna…en fin. No quiero polemizar con cierta pulga cascarrabias pero desde luego no creo en las sirenas -le soltó Leandro con aplomo y lo bien que hacía en decir eso. Ya se sabe que los únicos animales acuáticos que existen son los tiburones y las ballenas. Todo los demas como las sirenas, los piratas y los delfines son invenciones de los malintencionados poetas. Por suerte, Leandro había optado por el camino de la ciencia como yo y no caía ya en semejantes desvaríos.

-Pues si no existo, explica esto, guapo -y la muy desvergonzada le dio un beso en todos los morros-. ¿A que has sentido algo?

Leandro tartamudeó.

-Yy...yo…bueno…a lo mejor…¿cómo te llamas?

-Marina.

-De acuerdo, Marina, empecemos desde el principio. Yo me llamo Leandro y vivo en una librería.

La sirena elevó ambos hombros al mismo tiempo, se giró hasta darle la espalda y exclamó:

-¡Ja! Los libros no existen.

Aquello le pareció el mayor de los absurdos a Leandro hasta el punto de no poder contener la risa. Había vivido tantos años rodeado de infinidad de libros que conocer a alguien que fuera escéptico a su existencia…en fin, que le parecía aún más ridículo que hablar en la luna con una sirena. Finalmente se había quitado la venda de los ojos: se trataba de su reverso absoluto. Una chica que no le convenía para nada. Mejor yo que esa mala compañera de juegos. Ciencia y conocimientos antes que magia.

-No existen los libros en la Atlántida simplemente porque si se mojan se arruinan -intentó ser didáctico.

-Siguiendo ese razonamiento se explica mi presencia también. No existen las sirenas en la superficie porque tenemos bránqueas. ¿Por qué crees en esos artefactos demoníacos y no en mi?

-Porque sois algo demasiado extravagante como para ser reales.

-¿Extravagante? ¿Yo? ¿Realmente te parece raro que existan mujeres con cola de pez que viven bajo el mar? A mi me parecen mucho más irreales unos trazos mágicos que se unen de formas raras y trasmiten historias que todos pueden entender aún sin que esté presente el juglar que las cantó por primera vez.

_En el fondo tiene razón_ -pensó Leandro-. _La literatura es algo mágico. Imposible de explicar si no se vive y respira como algo normal._

-Es muy fácil -intentó demostrar su funcionamiento haciendo gestos con las manos-. Tan solo coges así la tapa de uno y…

-Ya me conozco esa leyenda de los escritores, el papel y la tinta. Me la contaba mi padre para asustarme cuando era pequeña y me portaba mal. ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo era? -se golpeaba el mentón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-. Ah, sí…Se juntan unos humanos horribles llamados "libreros", luego buscan a un loco adivino al que denominan "escritor" y le obligan a que frote a un pulpo contra un árbol y puuuuf, aparece un "libro". En fin, que parece un ritual satánico.

Leandro y yo exploramos la luna de palmo a palmo en busca de más habitantes o construcciones sin suerte. El satélite entero, lejos de tener un tamaño normal, era más bien pequeño, similar al del principito. "Más diminuto que el del Gran Kaio-Sama" en palabras de Leandro. Lo recorrimos a pie hasta en tres ocasiones, siguiendo un imaginario meridiano de Greenwich, luego un inexistente paralelo de Ecuador y por último en zig-zag y a lo tonto. Al rato nos sentamos a descansar junto a la sirena hasta que la curiosidad pudo otra vez con Leandro.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Es un tanto vergonzoso. A decir verdad soy la princesa de las sirenas…solo que no sé nadar. ¿Te imaginas lo duro que es? ¿Ser una sirena que no sabe nadar? ¿Cómo se rien de mi mis súbditos apenas me doy vuelta? ¿Lo poco que conozco de mi reino?

¿Qué si me lo imaginaba? Y tanto. Que a mi me pasaba igual…a lo mejor…no era tan mala chica.

-¿Cómo es que no nadas? No parece que tu cola tenga nada de malo.

-Vivo en la Atlántida. Allí todo es mágico. No nadamos con aletas. Usamos la imaginación para levitar y desplazarnos. Solo que yo tengo tanta, que en lugar de desprenderme del suelo unos pocos centímetros, con solo concentrarme un poco, salto hasta la superficie, el cielo, el espacio y no me detengo hasta que llego hasta aquí. Por más que lo intento, no logro dominarlo.

Leandro se sentó junto al trono de la niña sirena, como abatido. A lo mejor pensaba en su problema o en los propios, es decir, en que se había escapado tan lejos para evitar a las chicas para tan solo toparse con la más enigmática de todas.

-¿Dominar una imaginación hipersensible? Muy fácil. Leyendo.

Marina ensayó una mueca de fastidio.

-Otra vez con eso. Si serás pesado. Los libros no existen.

-Pues yo he visto millones…

-¿O sea que crees en ellos solo porque los has visto? ¿Y en mí? ¿Acaso no me has besado?

-Tú no existes. No puedes ser real.

-Pues si no crees en mi -dejó caer una lágrima-, júrame que no volverás jamás a la luna y vete.

-Lo juro.

Desde entonces, Leandro intentó volver a la normalidad. Solo que la normalidad para él consistía en armarse de valor para acudir al cole, volver de él cada día más avergonzado y luego ayudar al padre con la gestión de la librería sin tocar los libros. Casi peor que trabajar en una juguetería o dulcería teniendo prohibido consumir los productos.

-Leandro -le llamó Roberto-, por favor, vigila la tienda un segundo. Que tengo que bajar al almacén…y no leas nada.

_¡Qué ridículo!_ -pensaba mi niño recostado sobre el gran escritorio de su padre e intentando que los parches de su polo, los que cubrían los codos, no se agujerearan-. _Una pulga que no puede saltar, una sirena que no sabe nadar y un librerito que tiene prohibido siquiera hojeas sus libros._

Yo procuraba animarle con uno u otro proverbio de los que me parecían adecuados para el momento como por ejemplo: "las reglas de la sociedad siempre suelen ir contra natura" o "levantarse contra el orden establecido es el destino de la juventud". Más que nada, procuraba entretenerle sin éxito para que no pensara en ella. Sabía muy bien que cuanto mayor fuera su depresión, mayor sería también su deseo de romper la estúpida promesa que le había hecho: la de no volver jamás a la luna. De eso, ya había pasado una interminable semana profusa en suspiros, silencios y más suspiros. No voy a negar que a los científicos nos gustan los silencios, densos momentos de reflexión que sirven de preludio a la exposición de grandes ideas. Pero el de Leandro era de otra naturaleza. Solo un melancólico y ridículo silencio del que no tiene nada que decir salvo una cosa: a mi vida le falta algo y ese algo es magia.

Al rato entró Doña Gertrudis con su sobrinita, Mercedes, la más guapa del curso de Leandro según intuía por el color de los cachetes de mi amigo.

-Hola, Pinocho. ¡Qué mayor te has hecho! ¡Atendiendo tú solo! ¿Y Geppeto?

-…

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato…? No, espera, eso ocurre en otro cuento…

Mercedes aprovechó que su tía hizo silencio para acurrucarse sobre la saliente del escritorio y dejar que sus cabellos rubios ondearan libres en una pose infantil de lo más estudiada. Luego pronunció las siguientes palabras con rintintín. No sabría decir, si debido a su propia maldad innata o por culpa de la maldad de su entorno educativo pero el caso es que lo dijo con mala leche.

-¿Qué tal, PI-NO-CHO? ¿Tienes el tomo de gramática de Espasa-Calpe número O-CHO?

_Hijo mío, no será muy científico ni refinado pero en estos casos solo cabe una respuesta _-pensé y perdonad mi vocabulario soez-, _tienes que decirle_:_ "el culo te abrocho"_._ Es lo que haría cualquiera de tus compañeros gamberros para recibir el golpe de forma digna y devolverlo._

-Mer…Merce…des -tartamudeó en cambio-. Está en el almacen…ahora vuelvo -y se esfumó, tan pálido por la tristeza en algunos sitios, y tan colorado por la vergüenza en otros, que parecía un plato de fresas con nata. Al rato regresó Geppeto…digo…Roberto con el tomo requerido entre sus manos y un más que significativo paso cansino. Ambos, padre e hijo, vencidos por la crueldad del dinero de una y la madurez precoz de la otra, se mostraban indefensos. Solo yo, una pobre pulga coja intentaba con todas mis fuerzas devolver golpe por golpe, picándole en el pescuezo en vano. Y a lo lejos, muy lejos, en el espacio, una niña que, visto lo visto, ahora me parecía encantadora, quizá estuviera observando la escena de venta de libros sin creérsela. _¿Libros? _-seguro que diría- _¿Quién puede ser tan tonto para pagar por algo que no existe?_

Al día siguiente Leandro cayó enfermo y ya no se levantó de la cama por el resto de la semana. Lo primero que pensé, cuando le vi así, fue que fingía. Que en su enorme cobardicia prefería inventarse una enfermedad antes de volver a enfrentarse a las brujas encogidas de su curso. Luego comprobé que no mentía. Que bastaba con acostarme sobre una de las gotas de sudor que le cubrían la cara para improvisarme un más que relajante sauna a medida. Luego de la fiebre, vinieron los vómitos y por último, los retorcijones en la base del estómago. Buena parte de la enfermedad se la pasó a solas, cuidado únicamente por mí, mientras el pobre de Roberto debía atender el local a la fuerza. Al sexto día la fiebre cedió y acordamos recostarnos cerca de la ventana para observar juntos un atardecer refrescante y recuperar fuerzas. Exhausto él y exhausta yo por cuidarle, dejamos pasar las horas en silencio. El viento cambiaba la fisonomía de las nubes poco a poco y el sol menguante, sus tonalidades. De pronto, Leandro se acomodó mejor y con la primera expresión de júbilo en días, exclamó:

-Mira, mira, Matilda, allí las tienes todas…¡Tus máximas! Una nube con forma de huevo frito, otra que se parece a una piscina…

-Tienes razón, esa de allí se parece a Gep…perdón, a tu padre. ¿Y?

Leandro se regocijó envuelto en su manta polar azul.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que las tres máximas universales que se te resisten se reúnan al mismo tiempo? Yo creo que se trata de una señal.

-¿Señal? -farfullé- ¿De quién? ¿Del destino? ¿De esa cosa que se opone a la ciencia?

-Vamos, Matilda. Baja la guardia un poco. Está claro que hay algo de magia en el tema. Exploremos el paisaje. Seguro que en él hay algo que te atañe. Hazlo por mi.

-Vale -acepté a regañadientes. Si eso le animaba por fin, ¿quién era yo para negárselo? ¿Jugar a busquemos a Willy con el destino? ¡Qué idea tan tonta! Y sin embargo, ¿cuántos humanos habrá dispersos por el mundo que lo hacen a diario?

Eché un nuevo vistazo rápido, a vuelo de pájaro y sin mayores esperanzas de hallar nada nuevo. Lo que a mi me gustaba era disfrutar del paisaje. Esto de enfocar en cada detalle y perderme de la grandeza del dibujo total me parecía una soberana tontería. ¡Albuquerque en su totalidad, qué lindo era! Las infintas casitas con sus techos terracota, los montes desnudos de fondo y coronando todo, el castillo con sus torres. ¿Y lo demás, qué? Pues nada, unos cuantos humanos corriendo por aquí y por allá porque se les escapa la oportunidad de molestar a otro humano, un perro pulgoso y poco más…momento: ¡un perro pulgoso! ¡Un perro lleno de pulgas! ¡Como yo! Mejor dicho, nada que ver conmigo: quince pulgas feas y bastas, dos o tres pulgos mediocres y…sobre una de las pestañas del hocico, un pulgo valiente y fornido, lo suficiente para no temer al perro. Un pulgo tan guapo y varonil que se me cortó la respiración_. Da igual si es atractivo _-pensé-._ Seguro que es un negado para la ciencia y las máximas. Que se trata de un tonto pulgo que solo desea saltar por los prados con su novia. ¿Qué va a ver en mi, una triste y coja pulga sabia?_

De pronto los cachetes -porque las pulgas tenemos cachetes aunque no se vean, ¿vale?-…los cachetes, digo, se me pusieron colorados y sin saber bien por qué. Fue algo instantáneo al oir las siguientes palabras de Leandro y antes de terminar de decodificarlas.

-Ven, ven. Tú, sí, tú, el pulgo del bigote. Ven aquí, por favor. Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Matilda.

En otra ocasión hubiese intentando protestar, escapar o incluso, amordazarle pero nada de eso pude hacer en aquel instante. Mi galán, simplemente, dio un gran salto en el aire, dibujó tantos ochos y parábolas durante el trayecto como quiso - aún intuyo que pudo haber dado más de haberlo deseado- y cayó por fin, junto a mi con una mano cubriendo la cintura y la otra extendida por encima de la cabeza. Guapísimo.

Leandro se colocó al pulgo en el dedo índice con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sus diminutos ojos firmes no daba la menor muestra de temerle o tan solo preocuparse por el prodigio de que existiera un humano que se entendiera con los de nuestra especie.

Leandro le dirigió la palabra intentando sonreir. No me dio la impresión de que hiciera falta ser amable. Desde luego la situación no le causaba miedo.

-Mi compañera aquí presente es una pulga sabia. Quizá te apetezca hablar un poco con ella.

El pulgo fornido pronunció palabras oscuras para mí con su voz ronca y dura. Una frase entera que iniciaba un delicioso debate que jamás había imaginado poder sostener con alguien de mi naturaleza pero que en esta ocasión -¡Oh, Dios mío, qué vergüenza!- solo provocaba que la mente se me pusiera en blanco.

-¿Sabia? -repuso luego de aguardar unos segundos que yo dijera algo-. ¿A mi no me lo parece? La sabiduría es libre y ella se esconde aquí, presa de estas paredes humanas.

_¡Un debate sobre el verdadero significado de la "sabiduría"!_ -pensé todavía sobresaltada- _Delicioso._

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no me animaba a contestar? ¿Sería porque me atacaba al iniciar el debate? No, no podría tratarse de eso. ¡Si era una táctica de lo más normal entre colegas científicos a la hora de defender puntos de vista encontrados! ¿Tan tonta podría llegar a ser que sus músculos me nublaban la vista y el raciocinio?

-¿Lo ves? -insistió el pulgo-. No contesta. Hasta allí alcanza su erudición. Podrá leer mucho pero no es capaz de aprovecharlo en el campo de la dialéctica.

Te aseguro -repuso Leandro- que Matilda es una libre pensadora fenomenal. Si no te rebate con argumentos sólidos ahora quizá sea por pura educación.

Dicho esto, ambos machos se voltearon hacia mí, esperando mi ansiada respuesta.

Las piernas, las cinco sanas y la coja, me temblaban.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -intenté ganar tiempo.

-Soy el pulgo Leandro.

-Hostia -me susurró al oído mi amigo-. Se llama como yo. Alo mejor me lo inventé también. Quizá tu seas mi sirena de alguna manera y yo tu pulgo. ¿A que sería gracioso?

Al final mi pulgo se fue sin siquiera oir mi voz. Peor aún, se despidió de Leandro con la siguiente frase: "El sabio puede sentarse en un hormiguero. Pero solo el necio se queda sentado en él". La interpretación del proverbio chino era de lo más evidente: la casa de los humanos era el hormiguero. Él mismo, el sabio que había caído por error y yo, la necia que me quedaba sobre él.

-¿Sabes lo que significa, no? -preguntó Leandro con cara triste.

-Que soy tonta.

Leandro intentó mirarme con ternura pero no lo conseguía. No sabía bien qué le pasaba. Qué dolor le aquejaría. A lo mejor había empeorado…

-Significa, amiga mía, que te está invitando a seguirle. Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué haría una pulga sabia si no es vencer sus tráumas por el pulgo que le gusta y saltar a su lado?

¿Qué le siguiera? ¿Yo? Si ya se había marchado…si no podía caminar…

Me asomé al abismo enorme que me parecía el marco de la ventana y respiré bien hondo.

-Venga, apúrate. Que se te va.

El perro no estaba muy lejos pero avanzaba rápido. Si quería realmente dar el paso, si deseaba relamente dejarlo todo y volver a ser lo que nunca debí dejar de ser tenía que saltar ya. Tres, dos, uno y…me quedé anclada sobre el marco, llorando.

-No puedo.

Aquella noche Leandro y yo nos subimos a sendos barcos. El suyo tan feo, rectangular y hediondo que más parecía un cajón de calcetines que tenía un par de camisetas por velas que una barca verdadera. El mío se trataba de un pequeño papel plegado en forma triangular y un mero escarbadientes a modo de mástil que habíamos colocado sobre la proa de su barca. Luego, nos adentramos en el ancho y oscuro mar. Cada tanto, Leandro maniobraba -o hacía como que maniobraba porque, por Dios, que no tengo ni idea de lo que pretendía moviendo así las velas y las sogas-. Y luego confirmaba la efectividad de sus cambios de rumbo con un largo catalejo, propiedad de Roberto.

-¿No eres un poco jóven para navegar tú solo? -indagué.

-Calla, tengo que verla. Si tú no te animas a buscar a tu pulgo es tu problema. Yo voy a darte el ejemplo, encontrando a mi sirena aunque tenga que recorrer los siete mares yo solo.

-Pues vamos a la luna, sería más fácil…

-Imposible. Me voy a la Atlántida y no hay más discusión.

Desde luego había perdido el norte, sin contar que Badajoz no estaba cerca de la costa. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido la embarcación, el mar, ni qué plan tenía para encontrar lo que millares de hombres a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad no pudierom hallar. A lo mejor Leandro tenía razón todo el tiempo y todos nosotros, barco, pulga sabia y sirena éramos producto de su imaginación. ¿Cómo explicar si no, lo que ocurrió después? ¿Cómo explicar que a los cinco minutos de embarcar, arribáramos a las puertas mismas de la Atlántida, a pesar de que ni siquiera nos habíamos sumergido? ¿Soñaba? ¿Era imaginada? No lo sabía. Solo dos cosas tenía en claro. La primera era que no se podía explicar tanto prodigio con ciencia. Y la segunda, que la culpable de todo era esa niña. La sirena que esperaba a Leandro al otro lado del gran portón dorado con cara de enfado.

-¿A qué has venido? -le susurró Marina- ¿No decías que no volverías a acercarte a mí?

-He dicho que no volvería a la luna y lo he cumplido. Yo nunca miento…nada he dicho de no acercarme a la Atlántida.

-¿Y Ruperto? ¿Qué opina Ruperto de que vengas a verme?

Leandro cerró los ojos un instante y recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amigo en el parque unos veinte minutos antes.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, Ruperto, sigo sin entender a las mujeres. Un día Mercedes juega conmigo en el parque a que estamos en la luna y me da un beso. Pareciera que me quiere, ¿verdad? Pero a la semana siguiente, vuelve a la tienda y me llama "Pinocho". ¿Por qué? Si sabe que me molesta. ¿Juega conmigo? ¿Se divierte desconcertándome? No lo sé. Un día es una pulga sabia y me deja leer con ella algún tomo de su enciclopedia, esos que papá no me deja tocar en la librería. Otro día, me obliga a hacer de pulgo guapo…pero luego me rechaza. Eso sí, cuando me enfermé vino a cuidarme toda la semana. Y eso que todavía tiene el maldito yeso en el pie que le impide caminar bien.

-Deberías hablar con ella -le recomendó Ruperto.

A Leandro le temblaron tanto los labios que la supuesta risa que intentó pronunciar se le quedó atragantada entre los dientes.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la pulga o con la sirena?

-Con Mercedes.

-Imposible. Desde que se fracturó la pierna está tan triste por no poder salir a jugar casi nunca que no para de inventarse personajes: pulga, sirena...a saber lo que se inventa ahora.

Ruperto le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Búscala entonces, síguele el juego. Ve a la luna si hace falta.

-No, yo al parque no vuelvo. Lo he prometido y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces no tengo más remedio, si no puedo ir a la luna, tendré que ir a la Atlántida, su casa.

Mientras Leandro se alejaba, alcanzó a oir a lo lejos la última recomendación de Ruperto.

-Ten cuidado con Gertrudis.

_Lo tendré_ -pensó y corrió en dirección a mi casa. Desde entonces ya pasaron veinte años y todavía nos queremos. A Roberto y Gertrudis mucha gracia no les hizo que nos casáramos y pasaran a ser familia pero al final aprendieron a llevarse bien y nosotros…pues nosotros seguimos siendo felices y cada tanto, cuando los niños se van al cole y no hay nadie más en casa, todavía jugamos a la pulga sabia, la sirena que no sabe nadar y otros muchos juegos que nos hemos ido inventando durante las últimas dos décadas.

Fin.


End file.
